Night of the Mike
by Sage Kaley
Summary: Finally a new chapter! In the Christmas mood? Then hear the gang's version of The 12 Days of Christmas! Merry X-mas everyone! Review plz?
1. Tidus: What's My Age Again by Blink 182

Author's Note: Here's the first song in my Night at the Karoke Club series. I have a song for each person. If I get enough reviews, I'll post them all. Here's my Tidus one, sung as Blink 182's What's my age again?

Tidus: Phew, glad we found this club!

Yuna: Yes, it is nice to get away from my training sometimes. 

Auron: Hmph.

Wakka: Eh, we should have gone to Rin's Travel Agencty for a rest ya?

Rikku: Hey, I like this place! (sees untouched karoke machine) Whoa, I've got a cool idea!

Tidus: What?

Rikku: Let's do a karoke song!!! Each of us!!! That will losen us up!

Tidus: That's a great idea Rikku! Ok, who wants to go first?

Everyone: ….

Tidus: Fine, I'll go but I'm going to adlib. Rikku, you pick the song. 

Rikku: OK!!! Sing…ummm…What's my age again? Ready?

Tidus: Yep! Play the music!!!

I took Lulu out, it was a Friday night

I played blitzball, I won all right!

We started making out, she took off her belts

Then Yuna walked in on me

And that's about the time I was caught with three

Nobody likes to be triple slapped

And Rikku had such a nice ass too

What the hell is faithfulness? 

My friends say I should act my age

What's my age again?

What's my age again?

Later on, on the walk home

I called Seymour, from a payphone

I said he was gay

And he was an asshole too

And that he could kiss my ass

And that's about the time he summoned Anima on me

Nobody likes it when you're photographing

I have the proof that he is gay too

What the hell is he doing?

My friends say I should act my age

What's my age again?

What's my age again?

And that's about the time they ganged up on me

Nobody likes it when I act 23

And now I don't have any girlfriends

What the hell is up with that?

My friends say I should act my age

What's my age again?

What's my age again?

And that's about the time Auron showed up

He and Rikku are dating now

But I've got Yuna back

What about Lulu I ask?

I'm never gonna act my age

What's my age again?

What's my age again?

Lulu: Hmm…mildly entertaining…

Wakka: That was pretty funny ya?

Yuna: I didn't know you could sing so good Tidus…

Rikku: Alright! Who wanted to go next??!!

Author's Note: I think it's cute! ^_^, ok, review and everyone else will sing too!!!!


	2. Wakka: The Girl All The Bad Guys Want by...

Night of the Mike 

Author's Note: Wow, 20 reviews on one song? Great! Now, I finally finished the next song but I need your, yes your guys' help. Which person should go next and what song should they sing? Thanks and enjoy Wakka's version of "The Girl All the Bad Guys Want"!!!

Wakka: Yeah, Tidus, that was nice but it's my turn eh!

Tidus: It won't be anywhere as good as mine! 

Wakka: It'll be much better!

Tidus: As if!

Lulu: Enough children. Wakka, get up there and sing!

Wakka: Right! This song goes out to that bubbly babe Rikku! It's called The Girl All the Bad Guys Want! But I'll top Tidus by singing my version!

Rikku: Babe? 

Friday night, Luca port and I'm waitin'

To finally talk to the girl with bubble smile

Her name is Rikku she's an Al Bhed with a claw on

She likes machines but I don't wanna know what that means

And when she walks

All the guys turn round just to see her ass

She'll walk right by me

Cause she's watching blitzball 

Cowering from a thunderbolt

Listenin' to Yasunori

Green swirls for her eyes

It's like a bad CG

She used Scan on me

If you were me then you'd be

Screamin' "Flan kill me!"

As I die miserably

Tryin to get the girl every single guy wants!

She likes Utada and I like Bob Marley

Her CD player has CD that's definitely Japanese

She says she'd like to mix an Ether and an Ice Gem

I never knew Rikku was so heavy into drugs

And when she walks

Everyone scoots real close to their TV

I think she's glaring at me!

She's watching Blitzball

Cowering from a thunderbolt

Listenin' to Yasunori

Green swirls for her eyes

She likes them with a big sword

Blitzball front row

Drivin' daddy's airship

Do the spikes make the man?

It's like a bad CG

She used Scan on me

If you were me then you'd be

Screamin' "Flan kill me!"

As I die miserably 

Tryin' to get the girl every single guy wants!

Here she is again

With hotpants on, dreadlocks are her new hair

Rikku naked is all we wanna see

Hope that's in FFX-3!!!

Now I'm playing Blitzball

Talkin' like a Jamaican guy

Listenin' to Yasunori 

Green swirls in my eyes

I don't even have a sword

And I could never get front row

All I got's is a Chocobo

It's like a bad CG

She used Scan on me

If you were me then you'd be

Screamin' "Flan kill me!"

As I die miserably

Tryin' to get the girl every single guy wants!

Yeah she's the girl every single guy wants!

I wanna get the girl every single guy wants!

Wakka: That was better then yours Tidus!

Tidus: Whatever!

Rikku: Should I be flattered or angry?

Lulu: Hmm…I think Tidus and Wakka are equal. 

Yuna: So, who goes next? 

Author's Note: Well, like I said, who do you want to see belting out the next one and what song? 


	3. Everyone: The 12 Days of Christmas

Tidus: Ah, this is the last song…yes I know, we should have let everyone sing but if we don't get going soon then well…

Yuna: Then who will save Spira?

Rikku: Yeah! Even though Karaoke is really fun…

Auron: In honor of the season, we're singing our version of the 12 days of Christmas.

Lulu: So Merry Christmas everyone and thanks for reviewing!

Tidus: On the first day of Christmas my Yuna gave to me:

A Phoenix in a Life Tree

Auron: On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me: 

Two mini games 

And a Phoenix in a Life Tree

Yuna: On the third day of Christmas my 'you' gave to me:

Three Y R P

Two mini games

And a Phoenix in a Life Tree

Lulu: On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me:

Four Seymour fights

Three Y R P

Two mini games

And a Phoenix in a Life Tree

Wakka: On the fifth day of Christmas my Lulu gave to me:

Five Mythril rings!!

Four Seymour fights

Three Y R P

Two mini games

And a Phoenix in a Life Tree

Rikku: On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me!!

Six Flans a flanning

Five Mythril rings!!!

Four Seymour fights

Three Y R P

Two mini games

And a Phoenix in a Life Tree!!!

Kimhari: On the seventh day of Christmas my tribe gave to me…

Seven Summoners summoning

Six flans a flanning

Five Mythril rings

Four Seymour Fights

Three Y R P

Two mini games

And a Phoenix in a Life Tree

Tidus: Then on the eighth day of Christmas my love gave to me:

Eight mages maging

Seven summoners summoning

Six flans a flanning

Five Mythril rings

Four Seymour fights

Three Y R P

Two mini games

And a Phoenix in a Life Tree

Auron: On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me:

Nine Fayths a dreaming

Eight mages maging

Seven summoners summoning

Six flans a flanning

Five Mythril rings

Four Seymour Fights

Three Y R P

Two mini games

And a Phoenix in a Life tree

Yuna: On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me:

Ten balls a blitzing

Nine Fayths a dreaming

Eight mages maging

Seven summoners summoning

Six flans a flanning

Five Mythril rings

Four Seymour Fights

Three Y R P

Two mini games

And a Phoenix in a Life tree

Lulu: I don't want to, have Rikku sing it…

Rikku: Ok!!! On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me!! Hey, there are a lot of gifts you know…I wish I got this many…

Auron: Just sing the song…

Rikku: Oh right!

Eleven spheres a breaking

Ten balls a blitzing

Nine Fayths a dreaming

Eight mages maging

Seven summoners summoning

Six flans a flanning

Five Mythril rings

Four Seymour Fights

Three Y R P

Two mini games

And a Phoenix in a Life tree

Everyone: And on the Twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me! 

Twelve guardians guarding

Eleven spheres a breaking

Ten balls a blitzing

Nine Fayths a dreaming

Eight mages maging

Seven summoners summoning

Six flans a flanning

Five Mythril rings

Four Seymour Fights

Three Y R P

Two mini games

And a Phoenix in a Life tree

Yuna: Merry Christmas!

Rikku: Happy New Year!

Tidus: And may Yevon be with you…and that crap…


End file.
